Hello Stranger
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Throughout her life, Martha Jones keeps running into strange men.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hello Stranger

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Martha Jones/The Doctor

Summary: Throughout her life, Martha Jones keeps running into strange men.

AN: Alternate Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor Who nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care for that matter.

Rating: T

Hello Stranger

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Chapter One

 _Age 6: At the Park_

The first time I met The Doctor, I was 6 years old. I was alone in the park closest to my family's townhouse. I had somehow gotten separated from my sister and my brother. I can't remember why or what happened. All I remember that I was sitting on a park bench. I knew it was after lunch. It was a clear, hot day. I remember crying.

A strange man sat beside me. I remember he was old. His hair was white and touched his shoulders. I remember he had friendly blue eyes but his face was set in a scowl.

"He-Hello…" I stuttered.

The man started. He must not have seen me sitting on the bench.

"What? Who are you?" he asked.

"Martha Jones," I answered meekly.

"Martha Jones," the man repeated in a pondering voice. He stared into space for a moment. Then, he turned to me.

"I see good things in your future, Martha Jones," he told me.

"How do you know?" I asked wiping the tears from my face.

"Because we've met before," he said as if it were the simplest answer.

I did not understand him then but someday, I would come to believe him.

"That's a lie," I said. "You're a liar."

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"That is quite an accusation, young lady," the man said.

I raised a brow at him. He sighed.

"You were much older when I met you for the first time," he said finally.

"That's impossible," I said with a giggle.

"Hardly anything is impossible, my dear girl," the man chuckled.

"My mummy told me what is real and what is pretend?" I said.

"How do you know what I am saying isn't real?" The man asked with an 'hmm' at the end.

I shrugged.

"You will see, you will see," he smiled and his eyes danced happily.

"Martha!" I heard my mother call out. She came up to me and snatched me up from the park bench.

Leo and Tish, my brother and sister, were crying behind her.

"Who are you, talking to a helpless little girl?" Mummy shouted at the man.

"No one," the man answered without flinching. "Just an old man, sitting on a park bench."

My mother glared at him.

"He's a nice man, Mummy," I said.

"He's a stranger," Mummy said giving me a harsh shake. "You do NOT talk to strangers, Martha Jones. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," I said as fresh tears formed in my eyes.

Mummy pulled me away from the bench and the man.

It was two years later that I saw him again and learned his name. It was 6 years later that I learned that the man I met when I was 6 and again when I was 8 and again when I was 9 was the same man I was meeting again at 12. And it was 12 years that I saw the face I first met.

END OF CH. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Age 8_

 _In Front of the Library_

I remember when I was 8 years old, I met a tall man in a green velvet suit and a blonde woman dressed in out of date clothing. I was outside the local library and was waiting for my dad to pick me up. He was late.

"Why here," the woman asked. "What's so special about London 1993?"

"I have no idea," the man answered.

He was facing away from me.

"Maybe we should go back to the Tardis," the woman said.

"No," the man said. "We were brought here for a reason. I can feel it. I wish I could just figure out what it is?"

The man then turned and looked up at the library. He then stared down at me.

"Little girl, have you seen anything odd or out of place?" He asked me.

"No," I answered while shaking my head.

The man looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "The only thing strange I see is you two."

The man laughed heartily at my boldness.

"Excuse us," the woman said. "But what's your name?"

I gulped and balanced the books in my arms.

"Martha Jones," I answered.

"Hello Martha, I'm Jo Grant," the woman said. "And this is the Doctor."

I looked at the man and his blue eyes sparkled in a way I hadn't seen in two years. I recognized him just as he recognized me.

"It's been a long time, Martha Jones," the Doctor said.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Doctor, you know this girl?" Jo asked.

"We've met a very long time ago," the Doctor said not looking away from me.

I stared back at him.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" the Doctor asked me.

"My mate and I were dropped off an hour ago by her mum. She was picked up ten minutes ago." I answered.

"And why didn't you leave with your friend?" The Doctor asked.

"Because my dad was supposed to come and get me for a family thing, but he's running late," I said as I hung my head low. I was ashamed. Today wasn't the first day my dad forgot me or my siblings.

"I'm sure he will be here any moment," Jo soothed and I nodded.

"Martha," my mother exclaimed. I guessed she got tired of waiting or dad was busy doing something else. So, she decided to pick me up herself.

Jo, the Doctor, and I turned to face her.

"What have I told you about strangers?" Mum asked sharply.

I bowed my head again.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said standing to his full height. "But your little girl was all alone and my companion could not bear to leave her alone. Anything could have happened to her."

My mother went to say something mean but decided against it.

"Thank you, mister?" she said instead.

"Smith, John Smith," the Doctor said. "My companion, Jo Grant."

My mother nodded and then gestured for me to join her. I did so.

"Thank you," I said to the Doctor and Jo.

"You're welcomed, Miss Jones," the Doctor said with a friendly smile. He turned to Jo. "I believe we have served our purpose."

It would be one year before I saw the Doctor again.

END OF CH. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Age 9, The Man with the fez_

I was playing on the swings in the park near my house when I met the doctor again. I was trying to swing as high as I could when a man with a fez came too close to the swings. My right foot knocked the fez off his head. He bent down to grab his hat from the ground. I panicked and dug my feet into the dirt. I jerked forward and out of the swing. I landed on the man and he fell into the dirt.

"Oi," the man exclaimed. His voice muffled by the dirt.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I tried to get up.

"Doctor, this is not the time to be fooling around," A woman said. "We're supposed to be finding your friend."

"Doctor?" I asked as I slid off the man's back.

He turned around to face me. He spat the dirt from his mouth onto the ground. He, then, picked up his fez and placed it firmly on his head. He smiled brightly at me.

"Martha," he exclaimed with his arms stretched out towards me. "Look, Pond, it's Martha."

"Martha?" the woman, Pond. "You mean the friend you were looking for? She's just a kid. What kind of danger could she get into?"

"Danger?" I asked with a frown. "What kind of danger?"

"Danger? No danger," the doctor said leaping to his feet. He held out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up.

I looked up and stared into his eyes. I was a bit surprised. I could still tell he was the same man I met twice before, but his eyes were green not blue. They were older and sadder. He was so much older than the last time I saw him. I could also see fear and worry in his eyes.

"You're lying," I said in the most grown-up voice I could manage.

The Doctor's bright smile wavered a bit.

"You've always been so clever," he said.

"Doctor?" Pond asked.

"Oh," the Doctor exclaimed and turned to the woman. I studied her. Pond had long red hair. She was very pretty. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She looked impatient.

"Pond, this is Martha Jones," the Doctor said. "Martha, this is Amelia Pond."

When the Doctor said my name, Pond, Amelia relaxed. Her face lit up and it was as if something clicked. She stared at me for a moment.

"Wow," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. You're so much younger than the last time I saw you."

I frowned. I wondered what she meant.

"Ignore what my companion just said," the Doctor said before turning to Amelia.

"She doesn't know about the traveling," he said.

Amelia rolled her eyes but I could see she was going to change the subject.

"What are we protecting Martha from?" she asked.

"It's not a what, but a who," the Doctor answered. He then turned to me.

"Martha, have you seen a strange woman wandering around the park lately?"

I nodded and looked around. A woman about my coloring stood beside a dark car. She was watching us. The Doctor and Amelia stared at the woman.

"What does she want?" Amelia asked.

"A daughter," the Doctor answered seriously. "She wants Martha. Today's the day she will take her."

"I thought we weren't allowed to change established events," Amelia said.

"This is an established event," the Doctor said. "We're here to keep Martha company."

"Right, prevent the woman from snatching Martha, time doesn't change, got it?" Amelia said.

I watched the duo glare at the woman. It was like they were daring her to try and kidnap me. I watched the woman become agitated. She was losing patience.

Suddenly, a PC approached the woman. I watched as she struggled and argued. Another PC came and the woman was arrested.

"Well, that's done," the Doctor said. He straightened his bowtie. "Come on girls. There's still one thing to do."

"What's that?" Amelia asked.

"Walk Martha home," the Doctor answered.

The pair walked me home. Luckily, my father and not my mother was home. The Doctor told my father the truth. He said he and Amelia were walking by the park and stopped a woman from taking me. This was how I learned that the Doctor who had called the police to take the woman and I wondered when he had done so. There were so many mysteries surrounding the man. Like his constantly changing appearance, how he knew me, and how he always seemed to be able to be when and where I needed him to be. The answers I did not get until years later.

They left after my father gave his thanks.

I did not see the Doctor again for three years.

END OF CH. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The TARDIS

 _Age 12_

On the night I turned 12, I was laying in my bed reading the new book I received that day. My party had ended 2 hours before. I was happy.

For once, my whole family had got along. Mom and Dad didn't yell. Leo and Tish didn't pick sides. I didn't have to play peacemaker. A lot of that had been happening lately. Mom and Dad would get into a fight over something. Tish would take mom's side and Leo would take Dad's. They would get into a fight. I would try to calm everyone down.

Today, none of that mattered. Today was my day and everyone behaved themselves.

For the first time in a long time, I was able to relax and read. The house was quiet until an odd grinding noise disturbed the peace.

I watched as a blue, old police telephone box appeared in an empty corner of my room.

Startled, I stood and walked up to the box and touched the sides. It felt like wood. I knocked on the door and it opened by itself. I peeked inside and saw a giant room.

My jaw dropped as I looked at the outside of the box then the inside again. I took a step inside and turned to look out the door to my room.

"It's bigger on the inside," I said.

"Of course, it is," a man said with a Northern accent.

I jumped in surprise and looked for the owner of the voice.

In the middle of the room, there was some sort of console. On the floor, with his back against the console was a man in dusty, old clothing.

"He-Hello," I said nervously.

I cautiously walked towards him. He looked weak and tired. He coughed and a yellow wisp left his mouth.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just regenerating," the man said weakly.

"Regenerating?" I asked.

"I know you're smarter than this Martha," the man said.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you ever wondered why my face changes every time you see me?" the man asked.

I studied him. Of course, I didn't recognize him. He looked angry. I stared into his eyes. There was nothing familiar about them. They were blue but somehow dark. He had old eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," I said taking a step back.

"Of course, you do."

"No, I don't."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor?"

The man rolled his eyes.

"How old are you now?" The Doctor asked me before coughing again.

I watched as another golden wisp escaped his mouth.

"Twelve," I answered.

The Doctor frowned. I could tell he was thinking.

"Then the last face you saw was my third face." 

"Third?" I questioned.

"Yes, third. The one with Jo Grant as a companion."

I frowned.

"No, the last Doctor I saw was…"

"Stop, stop, stop," the Doctor interrupted. "You must have met a future me Don't tell me anything about that meeting.

"Okay," I said.

I walked closer to him. Too close. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down. I landed heavily beside him. He then placed his head on my lap.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Don't know," the Doctor answered. He sounded tired. "Now be quiet."

"But…"

"Sh…" the Doctor hushed me before falling to sleep.

I must have dozed off two because I woke up in my bed. The telephone box was gone.

I thought the Doctor and the box were all a dream.

I got out of bed and a yellow sheet of paper fell to the floor. I picked it up.

"Thank you." – _The Doctor_

I smiled at the little note. I had no clue why he was thanking me. I didn't find out until I was 16.

I saw the Doctor again a year later.

END OF CH. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Age 13_

Rude

I met the Doctor again while out shopping with my mum. I needed new shoes. I had worn my old ones down. So, Mum took me to the mall.

"You should have told me sooner," Mum was saying as we walked to the shoe store.

I rolled my eyes and tuned her out. Mum was finding every little thing to argue about. For me, my reading habits, my lack of friends, and my lack of care for my clothes. For Tish, her new obsession for boys, her new friends, and holding up the bathroom while getting ready before school. Leo, his video games, his best friend, and his low grades. Dad, it was everything.

In the Jones household, Mum was the only one who could do no wrong. We all tried our best to stay out of her way. Tish spent more time out with her friends, Leo was always at his best friend's, Dad was always working, and I spent my time at school or the library.

Today was unavoidable. My sole had fallen off one of my shoes before I could leave for school that morning. Mum saw and ordered I put on my church shoes. She said she was picking me up from school to get new shoes. So, I had to spend more than 15 minutes with her.

While she talked, I zoned out and only zoned back in when I saw a man with curly blond hair and a clown like an outfit walk by. A woman followed him.

I turned to my mum and told her I had to use the bathroom and hurried out before she could protest. When I was outside the shoe store, I followed the man and the woman. They were entering a store two doors away. A clothing store.

"You should have used the clothes in the TARDIS," the man was saying.

"And I've told you I couldn't find anything my size," the woman said. I could tell by her accent that she was American.

"I don't see why that should matter," the man said.

The woman rolled her eyes before turning to the clothing rack. The man watched her. He seemed annoyed and was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Are you finished yet?" he asked. It had only been two minutes.

The woman glared at him before she continued looking for something to wear.

I took the time to look at the woman. She wore a baby pink shirt and shorts that were rolled up at the legs. On her feet, were plain white trainers. A lot more normal than what the man's clown outfit.

I couldn't even really describe what he was wearing. The outfit was just a burst of colors all mismatched.

After a couple of minutes later, the man sighed. He grabbed a random shirt from the rack.

"This will do," he said holding up the ghastly pink and green, splotchy shirt.

"No," the woman said.

The man rolled his eyes. He tossed the shirt behind him. Nest, he pulled out a brown shirt with neon yellow stars all over it. It was even uglier than the first one.

"Absolutely, not," the woman said looking at the shirt with disgust.

"Just pick one," the man exclaimed.

"I will," the woman said back. "But I want a shirt I would want to be seen in."

The man was about to say something but I interrupted.

"Doctor, stop," I ordered. "Let…"

I turned to the woman.

"Peri," she answered.

"Let Peri, pick her own shirt," I finished. "And be patient."

The Doctor turned to me. I noticed his eyes were blue, bored, and playful at the same time.

"What do you know, Martha Jones," the Doctor said staring down at me.

"I know that you are being rude," I told him. "Leave Peri alone and she'll be able to pick her outfit quicker."

The Doctor glared at me before sighing.

"Very well," he said without further argument.

I stayed a few minutes longer before I said my goodbyes.

"I have to go," I said. "Mum will worry. Remember, Doctor, be patient."

I ran back to the shoe store before either Peri or the Doctor could say anything.

END OF CH.5


	6. Chapter 6

I met the Doctor again not too long after the time in the store. It was a miserable rainy day and I was running towards shelter. The rain obscured my vision and the downpour drowned out all other noise. So, imagine my surprise when I ran into the TARDIS. I stopped just before bumping into the console in the middle of the room.

I looked around speechless. I wasn't sure where I was. The only other time I had been in the TARDIS was two years before. Then the large room I had seen was darker and felt more crowded. The room I was in was brighter and more open.

I turned to the door to see that it had shut.

"Oh good, you've made it," a kind voice said from behind me.

I turned to see a blond man with a friendly smile.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Who else?" the Doctor said.

He approached me and gave me the white fluffy towel he was holding.

I took it and began drying my hair.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"If I weren't you would be spending two weeks in bed sick," the Doctor said.

It wasn't really an answer to my question.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary," he said. "Just a warm place to spend some time, something hot to eat, and an umbrella."

I looked up into his face. He was more youthful looking than most of his other faces. His eyes were younger than the last and blue. He looked kind and trustworthy.

"Do you know when the rain is going to stop?" I asked.

The Doctor took a moment to think it over.

"Not until late tomorrow," he answered. "But the downpour will let up enough for you to make it home safely."

"So what am I going to do until then?"

"I'll show you to the kitchen," the Doctor said before he began to walk away. "Come on."

Reluctantly, I followed. On the way to the kitchen, I learned that the TARDIS was way bigger than I originally thought. We passed by many rooms and I was in awe when we passed a large swimming pool.

"Do you know when the rain is going to stop?" I asked.

The Doctor took a moment to think it over.

"Not until late tomorrow," he answered. "But the downpour will let up enough for you to make it home safely."

"So what am I going to do until then?"

"I'll show you to the kitchen," the Doctor said before he began to walk away. "Come on."

Reluctantly, I followed. On the way to the kitchen, I learned that the TARDIS was way bigger than I originally thought. We passed by many rooms and I was in awe when we passed a large swimming pool. Not too far from the pool was a large library.

"How big is this place?" I asked.

"I never really measured," the Doctor answered. "Infinite, I guess."

"Infinite? How don't you get lost?"

The Doctor's answered with a shrug.

"I'm used to it," he said.

I nodded.

When we got to the kitchen, the Doctor feeds me a hot bowl of soup. He talked to me about some of his adventures. Before we knew it, it was time for us to part ways.

The Doctor walked me back to the console room. He handed me an old black umbrella.

"Well, this is goodbye again, Martha Jones," he said.

"Yes," I said. "Thank you."

"There is no need for thanks. I will always be there when you need me," the Doctor said sincerely and I blushed.

I smiled at him and left the TARDIS. I heard the grinding noise as it vanished.

The rain had let up. I sighed in relief and walked home.

END OF CH. 6


End file.
